Left Behind
by Clarissa Auditore
Summary: I do not own the characters or Mortal Instruments Franchise. This is an SimonxAlec love story. Everyone else is out fighting and Alec has been left behind to watch Simon for Clary.


Annoyance burned through Alec's veins as he stalked down the hall. He could hear the mundie's loud footsteps behind him as he threw open the door of the library.

"I can't believe I'm stuck here." The shadowhunter grumbled, sitting on the couch.

Simon sat down next to him, looking just as unhappy as Alec was. "It had to be someone, you know. I'm not exactly happy I couldn't go and protect Clary." A sigh. "Stupid Shadowhunters ruined everything. Stupid _Jace _ruined everything."

Anger slowly mingled in with the annoyance in Alec's veins. How _dare _he insult Jace, his superior in every way? He glared at the stupid teenager through his peripheral. "He's a million times better than you, mundane. And frankly, you nor Clary should be here. You both just get in the way."

The hurt at what the shadowhunter said flashed across the poor boy's face. "It's not our fault your demons attacked us. I don't like being here any more than you like me being here."

Resisting the urge to smile at the discomfort he caused, Alec rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He picked up a book, making it obvious he no longer wanted to talk. "Just don't touch anything, okay?"

He saw the mundane moving, but decided to ignore it. Simon slowly reached out and poked him. "Touch."

More anger filtered into the shadowhunter. _Calm. Stay calm._ He thought. He grated his teeth together and tried to focus on the words in the book.

"Look at you," Simon's voice grated against Alec's ears. "It's like I'm not even a person."

"You're a mundane." Bits of venom were leaking into his voice now. He turned to look at the boy.

"I'm really not that boring, I promise." The mundane smiled. It was a fool's smile, so naïve.

Alec held back a chuckle, as if he _wasn't _boring. "What's your idea of fun, Lewis? Writing love letters to your precious Clary?"

Simon sensed that he had amused the shadowhunter, but his cheeks still went red. "Well, I like manga…."

"You actually read that garbage?" Alec was disgusted by the idea.

Simon shrugged to cover up the damage to his pride. "So does Max!"

Annoyance was starting to overtake the anger once more. Alec pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "That is because he is immature." He muttered. "And I suppose you're no better."

"I don't think I'm the immature one here." The mundane was calm.

Just like that, anger was again the dominant force boiling the nephilim's blood. He stared at the boy before him, eyes burning into his face. "Are you suggesting _I'm _the immature one?"

The mundane's deep brown eyes were perfectly calm as he shrugged. "I'm suggesting that close-mindedness is immature."

Alec's hand reached around his back to the dagger sheathed on his hip. He wrapped his fingers around the smooth hilt. "I am open to many things." He held back a sneer to maintain a calm appearance. "Just not your silly picture books."

Wanting to push his limits, Simon snickered. "Because they're more heroic than you…"

"Says the scared little _rat_." Alec's vicious tone let Simon know it was time to back off. There must have been some hint of worry on Simon's face, because the shadowhunter smirked.

Not wanting to anger his friend any more, Simon decided it was time for a subject change. "What about D&D?"

Alec had to work to hide his interest in this one. He had always found the board game fascinating. He and his brother had played it often….He let his hand drop from the dagger. "That stupid board game?"

He picked up his book again. "It's not stupid!" Simon protested.

"It's just a way for you _mundanes_ to pretend to be like us."

Simon pouted. "Maybe I want to be like y-" He cut off midsentence, too embarrassed to finish.

Alec's laugh was harsh and cold. "What was that, _mundie_? You want-" The laughter-delivered smile faded back into an expressionless façade. He looked away, embarrassed.

Simon stayed the course. "Wouldn't it be easier if I were like you?" Turning away didn't help hide his blush.

Alec's voice was still cold and uncaring. "Well, it would be nice to not have to babysit you."

Simon turned bitter as he realized Alec didn't like spending time with him. "Yeah. It would." He looked down at the floor, determined not to cry.

The shadowhunter felt a pang of guilt for hurting the mundane so much. He didn't like seeing sadness in those deep brown eyes, but he didn't really know why. "So…what _real _books have you read?"

"I read Harry Potter."

Alec's eyebrows went up at that, making his blue eyes stand out. "You never seemed like the type to read fantasy books." A quiet chuckle escaped his throat. "I just find it funny what you mundanes believe exists around you. And how you're wrong you are."

The human boy looked deep into the electric blue eyes, challenging the shadowhunter. "But what is it you lot say? 'All the stories are true?'"

The curious deep brown was making the black-haired youth's stomach flutter. He rolled his eyes to avoid the gaze. "They all contain bits of truth, but none of them are completely true." He looked to the wall, but he could still feel those inquisitive eyes burrowing into him.

Simon wanted the shadowhunter's attention. "You mean unless they're shadowhunter stories? Then they're 100% true! Everything the Shadowhunter _cult_ says is always right!" He quickly looked away, wanting to avoid the rage, but savor the attention.

Anger completely took over Alec. He was on his feet. "_What was that?" _His hand twitched toward his dagger.

"N-nothing!" Simon regretted saying anything.

Alec's dagger was in his hand, the tip pointed directly at Simon's throat. "No, say it again!" He took a step toward the boy. "I _dare _you!"

Simon looked into the blue eyes burning into him. There was something behind the boiling rage, a twitch of feeling and longing, that told him he would not die today. Cautiously, he reached up and grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the dagger. He lowered the arm. "I'm sorry, Alec." He whispered. "It's just this has ruined our lives."

Electricity raced through Alec at the touch of the other boy, clearing the rage-induced fog from his mind. He looked down at Simon, and the dagger still partially pointed at him. The shadowhunter's stomach filled with guilt and quickly sank. He never wanted to hurt those brown eyes. He pulled his wrist out of the other's grasp and stepped back. "I-I…." He half sprinted toward the door.

Panic struck Simon like a truck. "Wait!" He wouldn't be left again, his voice was nearly inaudible. "I'm sorry. Please come back. I need someone to care about me…"

Alec's hand was on the door handle. He was talking over the young boy. The hard ball of fear in his stomach wouldn't go away, but his voice was calm. "I'm sorry. I'm just going to go to my room. Don't hurt yourself. You should be fine until-" He paused as he heard Simon's whispered pleas. "Wait….what?" He turned away from the door.

Simon's panic deepened. How much had this beautiful creature heard? "Nothing!" _Quick, think of something, stupid! _"I just…have…..abandonment issues! That's all!"

"Oh." Alec felt weird. His mind was a mosh pit of emotions, all relating to the brown-haired boy before him. Did the boy care about him? "Okay. I'll stay here, then." He slowly moved back across the room and sat down on the couch, closer to Simon than earlier.

"Thanks." The mundane offered a gratifying smile.

Still unsure of his emotions, Alec smiled back, hoping it wasn't too awkward.

Simon tried making conversation. "So do you do anything other than killing demons?"

"Well, I read a lot." Alec thought of his lie from earlier. "And I….occasionally play D&D with my brother."

The mundane's eyes smiled more than his mouth. "We should all three play a game sometime!"

Alec smirked back. "That would be fun."

_Just like being with you. _His counterpart thought. "Yeah! It would!"

Alec felt the thought, but couldn't discern it. It caused the back of his neck to buzz with happiness. "What else do you do for fun?"

"I play chess!" Simon's excitement faded into sheepishness. "But I would probably lose to you with your shadowhunter brain…"

Blood rushed to Alec's cheeks. "I doubt that. We'll have to play sometime."

The blushed just increased Simon's feelings toward the nephilim. It glowed against the black hair and light skin. He wanted to see more of it. "Wow, you seem to be expecting me to be around a lot."

Alec caught the hints. "Well, I doubt Clary would let you go home…." _And it's nice to have someone else to talk to….._

"She told me I didn't stay with her. I'm not here because she's making me stay…" Another hint.

Alec drew in his breath, picturing how he wanted the next scene to play out. "Then why do you stay…?"

"I…am starting to enjoy some of the company." His cheeks turned bright red.

The shadowhunter liked the way it looked, and smiled. But he still wanted to play dumb, to hear what he had always longed to hear. "Yeah, you seem to like my sister a lot."

Simon turned an even bright shade of red. "She's not the most pleasant in the family."

That confirmed everything and cemented Alec's feelings. He smiled wide and didn't try to speak. He just stared into those deep brown eyes.

Simon was suddenly scared he would be rejected. He felt tears forming under his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. You-You can be alone if you want." He started to get up.

A soft laugh left Alec's throat. He reached out and touched the boy's hand. "Oh, you stupid mundie." He smoothly intertwined their fingers.

Simon felt his heart rate increase and he squeezed Alec's hand. "S-stupid?"

Setting all calm and uncaring facades aside, the nephilim smiled. It was as natural as a sunset, and just as breathtaking. "Why on Earth would I want you to leave?" He reached up with his free hand to caress Simon's hair.

Simon's breath was taken away. He felt ashamed of what he was. "Because I'm a stupid….mundie."

"And I'm a gay shadowhunter." He laughed a genuine laugh. Simon treasured the sound. "We're both despised by older nephilim." He ran the boy's hair through his fingers.

"Well, you definitely aren't despised by me." The words were spilling out. "I love you." He covered his mouth, surprised by his own words. Alec wasn't surprised, but smiled. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you or-or move to fast." He blushed. The nephilim moved closer to the blushing human. He knotted his fingers in the brown locks.

"Shh…..you silly mundane, I moved closer to you." He smiled and quickly kissed the other's cheek. "That means I like it."

"You do?" Simon was beaming with pride. Alec loved making his face light up. "Well, then I'd better keep going." He swiftly leaned in and kissed Alec's lips. Sparks ignited in his head and he leaned back in surprise. He had never imagined his first kiss being that spectacular. "I-I've never done that before."

Alec pecked his lips. More sparks. "And how does it feel?"

"Better than I ever imagined." He smiled. The blue-eyed boy smiled back.

Simon felt self-conscious again. "Is it…okay for you?"

Alec leaned in again. This kiss was soft and sweet. "Better than anything I've ever felt."

Simon looked at him in surprise. The electric blue eyes were serious. "Even with a stupid mundane like me?"

"You're actually pretty smart, for a mundane." He smiled.

"But stupid for a shadowhunter." Simon's voice dropped low. "You could teach me, you know. You could make me one of you…"

Alec searched his eyes. "You're dead serious about this." He nodded. "I can teach you."

Simon cupped Alec's face. "I don't want to be your liability. I want to be your equal." He stroked his cheek. "I want to be worth your while."

A rush of emotion filled Alec to the brim. "Simon Lewis, I believe I am in love with you." He smiled wide, eyes bright.

"And I am in love with you, Alec Lightwood." He pulled the shadowhunter's face to his and kissed him passionately. Alec kissed back with equal force, reaching up to hold his face tight. Simon felt Alec's tongue begging for entry and gladly gave way, savoring the ecstasy-like sensation.

Alec pulled back first to get air. He smirked. "You are too damn attractive."

"I could say the same thing to you." Simon pushed his glasses back into place with the hand that wasn't intertwined with Alec's.

Simon rested his head on the other's shoulder and Alec put an arm around him. It had been a good day, despite being left behind.


End file.
